


Skrzydła

by AtheneNoctuaa



Category: Siewca Wiatru | The Wind Sower - Maja Lidia Kossakowska, Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 02:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtheneNoctuaa/pseuds/AtheneNoctuaa
Summary: O tym, co robi Samael, kiedy dopada go rutyna.





	Skrzydła

**Author's Note:**

> Mój pierwszy fanfick, w dodatku bardzo głupi. W książkach nie było wzmianki czy Samael używał magii, ale w końcu był niegdyś archaniołem, więc uznałam, że podstawy mógł znać.

Jaśniejący dzień wymiatał resztki snu spod powiek. Przez szpary w żaluzjach wdzierały się promienie słońca, tak samo nieproszone jak harmider za oknem. Ptaki wesoło ćwierkały w pobliskich drzewach, rozochocone dzieciaki wrzeszczały coś do siebie, zajęte jakąś szalenie istotną dla nich grą, sądząc po odgłosach, biegały i szturchały się nawzajem. Gdzieś ze stukotem przejechał tramwaj, kilka pięter wyżej jakiś pies szczekał zapamiętale. Ktoś natchniony powiedziałby, że życie w mieście rozkwitało, wesoło ogarniając wszystko rozległą gamą dźwięków, kolorów i zapachów.  
Ale Samael nie był natchniony. Był wkurwiony jak tylko Ryży Hultaj potrafi być.  
Powoli usiadł na łóżku, uważając by nie potęgować bólu głowy zbyt gwałtownymi ruchami. Każde szczeknięcie, stukot, śmiech i pisk rozchodziły się kakofonią po jego czaszce, jakby ktoś wpuścił doń rój rozjuszonych os. Zaklął szpetnie i odgarnął do tyłu rude kosmyki. Ogarniała go złość na krzyczący i kolorowy świat za oknem, gdyby mógł z uśmiechem na ustach rozwaliłby słońce, rozpłatałby dzieciaki i te idiotyczne ptaki. Ale nie był w stanie, bo ból rozchodził się po jego ciele przy nawet najmniejszym ruchu głową. Przepłynęła przez niego fala frustracji.  
Zdziwiło go jak niewiele na jego miarę musiał wypić, żeby skończyć w takim stanie. Fakt, alkohol był głębiański, ale kiedyś mógł go pić litrami bez podobnych skutków. Najwyraźniej wyszedł z wprawy, tak to jest jak przez parę setek lat ma się pod ręką tylko te ziemskie siki. Na Ziemi ciężko było dostać porządny towar, przemytnicy rzadko się podejmowali tego typu zleceń. Miał szczęście natrafić na tego knypka, którego udało się przekonać żeby ściągnął trochę dobra. Nie musiał długo nalegać, wystarczyła odrobina perswazji i demon zrozumiał, że jemu się nie odmawia. Zwłaszcza gdy chce sie napić.  
Cieszył się że wpadł na tak genialny pomysł żeby poczęstować głębiańskimi wyrobami dziewczynę z klubu. Tą to dopiero przetrzepało, latała jakby napiła się co najmniej buchającego ognia, prosto z piersi smoka. Leżała teraz obok wciąż w stanie żywotności bliskim Łazarza po czterech dniach w grobie. Nie miał ochoty dłużej się nią bawić, zaraz wylezie z tej jej zapyziałej nory i tyle go zobaczy.  
Nagle jakiś dzieciak zaczął wrzeszczeć, doprowadzając go do jeszcze silniejszego bólu głowy. Pomyślał co by się stało gdyby rozdać bachorom petardy zapakowane jak cukierki. Z rozkoszą wyobraził sobie jak łakomego wypierdka Adama spotyka przykra niespodzianka, cały zalewa się krwią... Był tylko jeden problem, to oznaczałoby jeszcze więcej wrzasków, a tego by nie zniósł. Cholerne ludzkie szczeniaki! Po głowie, oprócz bólu, kotłowało mu się teraz pytanie jak uciszyć dziatwę i przy okazji zapewnić sobie trochę rozrywki.

Kiedy wyszedł z budynku, kac nieco zelżał, wciąż jednak szumiało mu w głowie. Dzieciaki zniknęły, zapewne udały się na obiad. Razem z nimi ulotniła się jego żądza mordu, wciąż jednak miał ochotę się zabawić. Ciągłe imprezy w klubach były dobre, zwłaszcza jeśli urozmaicał je sobie, tak jak na przykład wczoraj głębiańskim trunkiem, ale nudziły go. Potrzebował czegoś więcej, chciał wykręcić jakiś szalony numer tak jak kiedyś. Szerzyć chaos, śmiejąc się Światu i Jasności w twarz. Uwielbiał burzyć ład, przekonując ludzi, aniołów i demony że nie ma nic wiecznego i że nawet najtrwalsze mury mogą zatrząść się w posadach i runąć grzebiąc w ruinach stary świat albo chociaż czyjeś prywatne małe uniwersum. Nie chodziło o robienie miejsca nowej idei, nie miał na myśli rewolucji która niosłaby lepszy czy też gorszy los. Uwielbiał sam proces zmian, nieprzewidywalność i misterium destrukcji.  
Skręcił w szerszą ulicę. Tu ruch był większy, samochody ciągnęły się ciurkiem aż po horyzont. Śmierdziało dymem i spalinami. Kierował się do parku gdzie mógłby w spokoju przeczekać swój obecny stan i może zastanowić się co zrobić, aby po raz kolejny wprawić w ruch spiralę chaosu. I kogo w nią wciągnąć.

Siedząc na ławce wkrótce przekonał się, że nawet tutaj nie może znaleźć spokoju. Jakby już sama myśl, że go potrzebuje nie była wystarczająco irytująca. Cholerne ptaki zaczęły odstawiać koncert. Stwierdził, że doda też coś od siebie. Wrzasnął ile sił w płucach, wypuszczając bardzo kreatywną wiązankę przekleństw. Śpiewacy odlecieli w popłochu, pozostawiając po sobie ruch świerkowych gałęzi. Uśmiechnął się widząc naburmuszonego anioła opiekującego się ptactwem. Wyglądał jakby chciał zrugać demona z góry na dół, ale napotkawszy spojrzenie dzikich zielonych oczu nie ośmielił się pisnąć ani słowa. Obrócił się na pięcie i zniknął między drzewami w poszukiwaniu swoich podopiecznych.  
Ach skrzydlaci, kochane ptactwo niebieskie Pana, jakiż to zaszczyt was spotkał, babrać się w tej ziemskiej kloace. Spojrzał na pióro, które zostawił jeden z ptaków. Było całe ufajdane łajnem. Na ten widok tknął go nagły pomysł i dziko zarechotał do własnych myśli. Już wiedział komu popsuje dzień.  
Na dźwięku jego śmiechu odpowiedział inny, bardziej ostry i chrapliwy. Należał do jakiegoś kundla stojącego w bezpiecznej odległości, na ścieżce. Najwyraźniej ujadanie było skierowane do demona.  
Kurwa...  
Nie, nie dane mu jest zaznać spokoju. Ale to dobrze. Nie lubił go przecież. Wstał i wypowiedział dwa krótkie słowa. Ogon psa stanął w płomieniach. Szczekanie zamieniło się w skomlenie i zwierzak zaczął kręcić się w miejscu szukając przyczyny swojej bolączki. W panice zaczął tarzać się po ziemi, sprawiając że ogień zajął inne części jego ciała. Wył przy tym przeraźliwie. Samael zaniósł się śmiechem.  
\- Wystarczy... nie chcemy przecież żebyś spalił nam taki ładny park, co?  
Skupił moc i ugasił płomienie. Pies poparzony i wystraszony pobiegł przed siebie aż się kurzyło, pozostawiając po sobie tylko miłą ciszę.

***

Fatima była piękna wiosną. Zachwycała zielenią trawy i kryształowym błękitem nieba. Drzewa wznosiły się wysoko, strojne w wielobarwne kwiaty i szeleszczące liście. Powietrze przesycała niezwykła aura świętości, trochę jakby wywietrzała, ale wciąż obecna.  
W miejscach kultu takich jak to zawsze było tłoczno. Mrowiły się tu tłumy ludzi i rzesze istot nadprzyrodzonych. Skrzydlaci chodzili boso po trawie, po której stąpali niegdyś Łucja, Hiacynta i Franciszek, którzy mieli zaszczyt spotkać Królową. Tu, tak blisko, za wzgórzem słyszeli jej głos i widzieli jej jasne, pełne miłości oblicze. Licznie i chętnie pielgrzymowali tu Świetliści i aniołowie pozostałych stanów, a ptactwo niebieskie opiekujące się tutejszą fauną i florą uchodziło za niezwykłych szczęściarzy. Wszyscy chłonęli pozostałości obecności Niewiasty, pogrążali się w modlitwie, albo po prostu korzystali z rozrywek, które oferowały liczne kramy dżinów i geniuszy, porozrzucane po okolicznych wzgórzach.  
Przez kolorowy tłum przedzierał się Adreasz, Świetlisty z Piątego Nieba. Wcale jednak nie był w dobrym humorze. Nie przybył tutaj, aby oddać się mistycznemu uniesieniu, jego powód był wręcz prozaiczny. Tylko tutaj mógł kupić specyfik którym smarował lotki, by "nadać im blask jak z góry Tabor", jak przekonywała etykieta. Tylko jak na złość, nie mógł znaleźć dżina który handlował smarowidłem. Jęknął, kiedy po raz czwarty przeciskał się przez wąską uliczkę ustaloną przez dwa rzędy stoisk. Jego najnowsze, modne szaty wyjściowe były całe wymięte po obcowaniu z tłumem, kunsztownie upięta z czarnych loków fryzura przekrzywiona, a skrzydła... cóż, Adreasz miał nadzieję, że one jedne trzymały się dobrze, a przynajmniej lepiej niż towarzystwa wokół niego. Zawsze, odkąd pamiętał, skrzydła były jego chlubą, wznosiły się dumnie niczym dwa sztandary z białego złota, wzbudzając zazdrość na wszystkich uroczystych bankietach i przyjęciach. Nawet kiedy tonął w długach, uratowały mu kieszeń, kiedy pozwolił sportretować się jakiemuś zdesperowanemu artyście z Głębi. Powtarzał to czasem, kiedy przychodziła mu chęć zostania modelem. Utrzymywał to oczywiście w sekrecie, gdyby ktoś dowiedział się o jego kontaktach z Głębią, byłby towarzysko skończony. Nie mógł do tego dopuścić, zwłaszcza że uwielbiał być podziwiany. Czasem schodził do czwartego, trzeciego, a zdarzało się, że i drugiego nieba, siadał na ławce na którymś z głównych placów, rozpościerał skrzydła i wdzięczył się jak posąg skąpany w promieniach słońca łowiąc spojrzenia skrzydlatych. Kochał czytać z ich twarzy podziw, zdumienie i zazdrość. Kiedyś wydawało mu się, że jeden z urzędników obdarzył go kpiącym spojrzeniem, ale musiał się omylić, to na pewno był jakiś rodzaj zachwytu, ale najwyraźniej biedny anioł miał naturalnie skrzywioną twarz, zapewne spowodowaną jakąś chorobą. Rafael robi co może, ale przecież opieka medyczna w niższych niebach nie jest na takim poziomie co ta zapewniona Świetlistym!  
Przerwał rozmyślania, kiedy jakiś kolorowy kształt przykuł jego uwagę. Były nim skrzydła, najosobliwsze jakie kiedykolwiek widział. Wielkie, jakoś dziwnie nastroszone i... na Jasność! Czerwono-granatowe! Musiały być sztuczne, nie możliwe żeby ktoś urodził się ze skrzydłami w takim kolorze! Wiedział przecież, że Metatron nie jest pozbawiony gustu, czego przykładem był on sam i jego dobrze urodzeni przyjaciele. Za to ten cudak był wręcz modelowym przykładem tandety i taniego efekciarstwa. Ot, jakiś dzieciak, który chce zwrócić na siebie uwagę szokującym wyglądem. Żałosne. Zmierzył skrzydlatego gromiącym wzrokiem i oddalił się z wyższością, wciąż mając nadzieję, że dżin którego szukał gdzieś tu jest, a on go przeoczył. Idąc przez tłum nie ściągnął maski o ostrym, zatwardziałym wyrazie, bo miał świadomość jakie chmurne oblicze Świetlistego robi wrażenie na pospólstwu.

Samael stał na rozwidleniu uliczek i przypatrywał się tłumowi. Tylko w tym jednym miejscu przez niespełna pięć minut przewinęło się tu więcej aniołów niż widział w ciągu ostatniego tygodnia. Była tu cała masa osobników o rozmodlonych oczach, niektórzy podejrzanie cuchnęli trawą. Mają tupet, pomyślał z ironią, ale też nie bez aprobaty. Pozyskiwaniem fatimskiego zielska nie trudnili się skrzydlaci, ale palenie go w takiej odległości od jego źródła było aktem odwagi.  
Jednak dzisiaj nie szukał ćpunów.  
Obok niego przeszła Świetlista o niewyraźnym spojrzeniu wielkich brązowych oczu. Nie, w ten sposób się też bawić nie zamierza. Miał określony cel, a gdyby wybrał kobietę, nie mógł by się powstrzymać przed innymi rzeczami, a to nastręczyłoby mu dodatkowych problemów.  
Następnie jego uwagę zwrócił niski anioł, sądząc po ubiorze zapewne jakiś urzędnik, albo stróż po pracy. Miał ekstrawaganckie okulary w czerwonych oprawkach, niepasujące do reszty jego pospolitego stroju. Zaintrygował go, ale z niego też zrezygnował, mierzył trochę wyżej.  
Przedstawicieli arystokracji niebiańskiej było tu mnóstwo, to właśnie dlatego wybrał Fatimę, ale dotychczas żaden nie zrobił na nim wrażenia. Właśnie minął go kolejny, w szmaragdowozielonym płaszczu i o białej cerze, ale poza tym nudny jak flaki z olejem.  
Czekał dalej. Przeszła koło niego gromada Świetlistych śmiejących się i żywo gestykulujących, tysięczny Świetlisty o rozmarzonym spojrzeniu, Świetlisty z uniesioną głową, w pełnym wyższości geście, również nie należący do rzadkości; Świetlisty o gromiącym spojrzeniu...  
Na nim zatrzymał wzrok na dłużej.  
Jego oblicze pełne zatwardziałości było piękne i godne aż do porzygu. Szybko zlustrował bogate szaty, śmieszną gogusiowatą fryzurę i skrzydła - wielkie, biało złote i świecące jaśniej niż to całe festynowe targowisko.  
Twarz Samaela rozjaśniła się. Nie mógł lepiej trafić.  
Kiedy czarnowłosy Świetlisty znikał w tłumie, demon ruszył za nim, cierpliwie dotrzymując mu kroku w labiryncie mieniących się świecidełkami kramów. Krążyli razem między stoiskami niczym człowiek i ponura parodia jego anioła stróża. Nikt tu nie posądziłby go o śledzenie, więc nie starał się o zachowywanie bardzo dużej odległości. Kilka razy zmieniali kierunek, wracali się, przystawali na trochę. Świetlisty rozglądał się po asortymencie, jednak niczego nie kupił. Kiedy ta bezcelowa wędrówka zaczęła irytować Samaela ("Co on, liczy, że ktoś da mu coś za darmo za tę jego wymuskaną buźkę?"), w końcu wyszli na błonia, wyglądało na to, że kierowali się do miasta. Odczekał aż dotrą do pierwszych budynków, po czym dopadł do anioła, brutalnie przyciągnął go do siebie jedną ręką, drugą zaciskając na kawałku latającego dywanu.  
\- Moc - rzucił i w tym samym momencie pochłonęła ich ciemność. 

 

Adreasz poczuł na sobie ucisk silnych rąk i w następnej sekundzie zakrztusił się ze zdumienia, kiedy został rzucony na zimną posadzkę. Tam gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą piętrzyła się ściana roślinności znajdowała się teraz niebieska tapeta w kolorowe misie. Zamrugał i obrócił się gwałtownie. W przestronnym pokoju szczerząc zęby stał potężny rudowłosy Demon.  
Ponownie się zakrztusił, tym razem ze strachu.  
\- C-coo... - wyjąkał, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Wciąż nie był w stanie otrząsnąć się z szoku.  
\- Jak to co? Finito, aniołku.  
Oczy Adreasza rozszerzyły się z przerażenia.  
Rudzielec parsknął śmiechem.  
\- Twojej wycieczki, nie życia. - nachylił się tak, że Świetlisty mógł spojrzeć w zielone tęczówki nakrapiane złotem - Chyba, że nie będziesz się zachowywał. Wystaw choćby palec poza ten próg, a tak urządzę twój ryj, że oczy ci wskoczą na miejsce uszu, zrozumiano?  
Anioł pokiwał gorączkowo głową.  
\- Dobra, wstawaj.  
Wykonał polecenie. Jego dłonie wciąż lekko pulsowały po nagłym zderzeniu z podłogą. Szaty były jeszcze bardziej wymięte, a teraz na dodatek brudne od kurzu i pyłu. Pomieszczenie wyglądało na opuszczone. W kilku miejscach przez dziury w pozrywanej tapecie prześwitywał surowy tynk, a na suficie roiło się od pajęczyn. Zadrżał na myśl o ich mieszkańcach. Nienawidził pająków. W kącie stał wielki poszarzały miś, a obok niego mały zielony, obdrapany stolik. Leżała na nim skórzana torba.  
\- Gdzie my jesteśmy? - spytał skonfundowany.  
\- W opuszczonym sierocińcu. Powinieneś być mi wdzięczny, szukałem tej miejscówki dwie godziny. Uroczo tu, nie?  
Siedzący w kącie miś, którego jedno guzikowate oko zwisało na nitce wyglądał jakby uśmiechał się złowieszczo. Rzeczywiście, uroczo.  
Miał jeszcze jedno pytanie, ale za bardzo bał się je zadać. Co ten szalony rudzielec zamierzał z nim zrobić? W nagłym przebłysku pojawiła się domniemana odpowiedź, wcale nie taka straszna.  
\- Chcesz pieniędzy tak? - Był w końcu Świetlistym. Czego innego można było od niego chcieć, jeśli nie bogactwa?  
\- Ha, ha, w dupę sobie wsadź swoje złoto, arystokrato od siedmiu boleści. Chcę jedynie poznać odpowiedź na pewne pytanie, a ty mi jej dostarczysz.  
Adreasz czuł jak miękną mu kolana. Jeśli właśnie wpadł w łapy wywiadu...  
\- Ale ja nic nie wiem! Jestem tylko przeciętnym... to znaczy nadprzeciętnym - poprawił się szybko, demon w końcu oczekiwał prawdy. - Świetlistym... który nie ma pojęcia o żadnych tajemnicach wagi państwowej! - Zaraz, stan skarbca Zastępów, którego był nadzorcą naczelnym, chyba należał do tajemnic państwowych? Och, Jasności, alem się teraz podłożył. - To znaczy...  
Demon, który sprawiał wrażenie jakby doskonale się bawił, teraz przerwał jego plątaninę.  
\- Nie taką tajemnicę mam na myśli. Nurtuje mnie problem natury czysto poznawczej.  
Adreasz wpatrywał się w niego wyczekująco. Demon uśmiechnął się drapieżnie.  
\- Zastanawia mnie, jak twoje skrzydła będą wyglądać bez piór.  
\- Nie, nie mówisz poważnie - Adreasz zaśmiał się nerwowo, po chwili jednak dotarło do niego że Demon jest jak najbardziej poważny. Wstąpiła w niego złość, tak samo niespodziewana co pożądana, słuszny gniew Świetlistego.  
\- Jak śmiesz - warknął - Jak śmiesz porywać mnie ze świętego miejsca, Mnie! Ty marna, ciemna kreaturo, porywać, przetrzymywać i odbierać mi coś co służy mi od wieków, co zostało mi podarowane przez Jasność w chwili mojego stworzenia! Nie zasługujesz na najmniejsze pióro, nie zasługujesz żebym strząsnął na ciebie choćby pył z mych skrzydeł! Tak bardzo tobą gardzę! - wykrzyczał i w przypływie desperacji rzucił się do wyjścia.  
Demon jednym potężnym ciosem w brzuch pozbawił go możliwości ucieczki. Zamknął ręce Adreasza w żelaznym uścisku, a ten wił się dziko próbując się oswobodzić, krzycząc przeraźliwie.  
\- Nie! Nie skrzydła - jęczał - Nie możesz mi tego zrobić! NIEEE!  
\- Zawrzyj twarz! Drzesz się głośniej niż trąby jerychońskie, albo, co gorsza, moja żona, ta przeklęta suka Lilith.  
Adreasz nagle umilkł.  
\- C-co? - wyjąkał po chwili konsternacji - Twoja.. to znaczy, że ty jesteś... o Niebiosa!  
\- Tak i to wkurwiony, więc przestań się wiercić, albo twoje śliczne gałki oczne wylądują jako dodatek do mojego drinka.  
Ta nagła wiadomość tak wyprowadziła go z równowagi, że na chwilę nawet skrzydła przestały mieć dla niego znaczenie. Samael! Przez chwilę nie mógł uwierzyć, że przetrzymuje go sam Ryży Hultaj. Spojrzał na silne ręce zaciśnięte na jego własnych i zadrżał. Za nic nie chciał stać się ofiarą jego gniewu.  
Tymczasem demon pociągnął go do zielonego stolika, zmusił do padnięcia na kolana i oparcia głowy o blat. Wyciągnął z torby kajdanki i skuł mu ręce. On naprawdę zamierza to zrobić! Moje biedne piękne skrzydła! Zatrzepotał nimi ze strachu. Drżał na całym ciele.  
\- Wstawaj - polecił Samael.  
Nie było to łatwe, kiedy miał ograniczoną zdolność używania rąk i nogi sztywne z przerażenia, ale udało się. Demon popchnął go w kierunku okna i zaśmiał się cicho, kiedy potykając się wpadł na kaloryfer. Poczuł się upokorzony, a to sprawiło, że ogarnęła go złość i chęć buntu. Chciał zadać swojemu oprawcy cios, zranić, pokazać, że nie pozwoli robić z nim tego na co tylko przyjdzie mu ochota. Wiedział, że to może go słono kosztować, ale przywołał najbardziej zjadliwy ton na jaki było go stać i zasyczał:  
\- Ta koszula nie pasuje Ci do butów. Gdybym miał wskazać przykład większego bezguścia, nie potrafiłbym.  
W istocie, fioletowa koszula gryzła się z ciężkimi buciorami koloru khaki.  
Samael zaniósł się śmiechem tak gromkim, że zadrżały szyby w oknach.  
\- I co, może gdy już z tobą skończę zaproponujesz mi wspólny wypad do kosmetyczki? No dalej Sam, może coś jeszcze da się zrobić z tą twoją wredną rudą gębą!  
\- Obawiam się, że jednak jest to niemożliwe - powiedział z wyższością Adreasz, udając że kpiny Demona nie robią na nim najmniejszego wrażenia.  
\- Ach, nie spodziewałem się, że z Tobą będzie taka komedia skrzydlaty, a nawet jeszcze nie zaczęliśmy! - To powiedziawszy, zabrał się za przypinanie Świetlistego do metalowej rurki odchodzącej od kaloryfera. Anioł stał teraz przodem do ściany, część jego pola widzenia stanowiło okno. Zobaczył zarośnięte podwórze i niemal całkiem wyschniętą sadzawkę, na dnie której taplała się para gołębi, wyraźnie zajęta sobą i tak boleśnie obojętna na jego udrękę. Kiedy Samael skończył, Adreasz słyszał jak wraca do stolika i z metalicznym brzękiem wyciąga coś z torby. Odwrócił głowę na tyle, na ile pozwalały mu przykute ręce i jego serce zabiło mocniej. Demon szedł ku niemu z uśmiechem na twarzy i parą kombinerek w ręku.  
Świetlisty zawył, kiedy pierwsze pióro zawirowało w powietrzu i upadło na pokrytą kurzem podłogę.

Samael zatarł ręce i rozmasował palce obolałe od trzymania kombinerek. Niektóre pióra wyrywał własnoręcznie, było to dość satysfakcjonujące, czuć je pod palcami, odrywające się z charakterystycznym odskokiem. Inne, mocno uczepione, najczęściej długie lotki usuwał przy pomocy narzędzia, by nie musieć się za długo szarpać. Za to ich właściciel wiercił się za każdym razem, kiedy takowa odpadała od jego ciała. Czasem towarzyszył temu jęk. Przy pierwszych piórach skrzydlaty krzyczał, potem pogrążył się w cichym transie, wpatrzony w okno. Jego ciało reagowało na ból, ale on zdawał się angażować w to tak mało świadomości jak tylko mógł.  
Samael z zaciekawieniem spojrzał na swoje dzieło. Prawe skrzydło było prawie nagie, teraz było dużo mniejsze od siostrzanego. Gdzieniegdzie wystawały kępki pierza, spływała wąskimi stróżkami krew.  
Zagwizdał cicho i zabrał się za lewe. Praca wymagała dokładności, skupienia uwagi i była czasochłonna, ale wciągająca. Wpatrywał się zafascynowany w pióra, które spadały jedno po drugim, odsłaniając coraz to nowe kawałki bladej skóry. Wkrótce podłoga była gęsta od biało złotego pierza, było go tyle, że starczyłoby na dużej wielkości dywan.  
Minęło sporo czasu, kiedy opadło ostatnie pióro. Samael otarł czoło i odsunął się od Świetlistego by lepiej przyjrzeć się skrzydłom. A raczej tym co z nich zostało.  
Wyglądały jak kończyny obskubanego kurczaka, okraszone krwawym sosem. Śmiesznie małe, pokryte bladą gęsią skórką trzęsły się z zimna.  
Zmęczone oczy Samaela rozbłysły z rozbawienia. Ten widok był warty harówki. Dźwięk jego śmiechu sprawił, że anioł ocknął się z letargu, spojrzał zaścieloną pierzem podłogę i załkał gorzko. Rozpłakał jak dziecko po utracie bardzo cennej, ulubionej zabawki.  
Samael nie stracił werwy.  
\- Jeśli zrobię sobie szlafrok z tej waty, to chyba sam przyznasz, że będzie to bardzo ekskluzywny szlafrok najlepszej jakości. Dalej twierdzisz, że jestem pozbawiony gustu, aniołku?  
Odpowiedziało mu jeszcze głośniejsze łkanie.  
Samael podszedł do Świetlistego i odpiął kajdanki. Skrzydlaty osunął się na podłogę. Klapnięcie jego ciała sprawiło, że pióra poderwały się w powietrze błyszczącym tumanem.  
\- Słuchaj uważnie, bo nie będę dwa razy powtarzał, rozumiesz? - zwrócił się do Świetlistego, by zwrócić jego uwagę.  
Zapytany odwrócił się i podniósł głowę.  
\- Wypuszczę cię. - zaczął Samael. - Nie jestem w nastroju na zabijanie, a poza tym, nie zaryzykuję ściągania sobie na głowę połowy Zastępów. Chyba nie muszę mówić, że nie piśniesz słowem kto Cię tak urządził? Bo jeśli piśniesz, znajdę cię, choćby i w Siódmym Niebie i oprócz piór powyrywam Ci palce, potem dłonie, ramiona, a na końcu głowę, żebyś mógł jak najdłużej podziwiać swoje nowe, piękne ciało.  
Skrzydlaty skinął niemrawo głową i spytał:  
\- Ale dlaczego? Dlaczego mi to zrobiłeś?  
Samael posłał mu szyderczy uśmiech.  
\- Jest ptactwo niebieskie i są kuraki dworaki. Jeśli się puszą, zostają bez piórek. A teraz zjeżdżaj stąd, albo zmienię zdanie i nauczysz się piać jak najprawdziwszy kogut. Tyle że z bólu.

***

Adreasz pierwszy raz opuścił swoją rezydencję dopiero piątego dnia po niefortunnej przygodzie z Ryżym Hultajem. Jakże żałosny był jego los - kiedyś mógł do woli spacerować po parkach, dumnym krokiem przemierzać wysadzane klejnotami ulice Piątego Nieba, odwiedzać znajomych nawet w Hajot Hakados, wszędzie zachwycał aparycją i wdziękiem, był przyjmowany z zaszczytami, a teraz... Teraz chował się pod ociekającym srebrem sklepieniem własnego pałacu, jak tchórzliwy szczur w zatęchłej norze. Co gorsza, wyglądał jak szczur, jak łysy, smutny gryzoń. W końcu jednak zadecydował się opuścić kryjówkę by udać się po poradę do Pana Uzdrowień. Najchętniej przesiedziałby w domu całą wieczność pojąc się własnym wstydem, ale musiał poznać odpowiedź na dręczące go pytanie - czy już zawsze będzie tak wyglądał?  
Dlatego siedział teraz w dusznej lektyce z zadaszeniem i zasłoniętymi kotarami, która unosiła się nad ulicą wsparta na ramionach kilku rosłych dżinów. O jego tragedii wiedziało tylko kilku wiernych sług, ponieważ czekał do nocy aż zdecydował się przemknąć do Piątego Nieba po tym jak Samael go wypuścił.  
Lektyka kołysała się lekko, poruszone zasłony wpuszczały do środka nieco promieni południowego słońca. Wokół panowała cisza, ale serce Adreasza biło niespokojnie, co chwila ze zdenerwowania poprawiał fryzurę, która od ciągłego dotykania pewnie nie wyglądała najlepiej. Zresztą, jakie to ma dla niego znaczenie? Teraz, po tym co się stało, kiedy został tak podle zbrukany, kunsztownie spięte włosy niewiele zmieniały. Zmienić coś mogły jedynie dobre wieści od Rafaela. Och, jak bardzo chciałby już tam być! Nie zniesie dłużej tej niepewności!  
Minuty mijały, a fryzura Adreasza coraz bardziej odstawała od tego czym była jeszcze rano. W końcu dżin w fioletowym stroju otworzył drzwi lektyki, skłonił się i podał mu płachtę, którą Świetlisty dyskretnie przykrył skrzydła. Weszli szybko przez boczne, mniej uczęszczane wrota Pałacu Uzdrowień, którego ścianę porastał gęsty bluszcz i przemierzyli wysoko sklepiony korytarz. Adreasz już wcześniej zapowiedział swoje przybycie oraz podkreślił, że zależy mu na dyskrecji, więc służba przepuszczała ich nie pytając o nic, a Pan Uzdrowień przyjął ich niemal od razu.  
Świetlisty wszedł sam do prosto urządzonego gabinetu o surowych, dębowych meblach i dużym oknie na ogród, które dodawało pomieszczeniu nieco świeżości. Rafael powitał go uprzejmym uśmiechem.  
\- Adreaszu - Skinął mu głową - miło mi cię gościć. Co cię do mnie sprowadza?  
\- Ach, żeby to było miło... - żachnął się skrzydlaty zapominając o dobrych manierach. - Mój problem jest... delikatny.  
Rafał zmarszczył brwi.  
\- O nic nie musisz się martwić. Jestem lekarzem, obowiązuje mnie dyskrecja. Sam zresztą nie jedno widziałem.  
\- To... - zaczął Świetlisty, ale słowa uwięzły mu w gardle. - Zresztą, sam zobacz.- rzekł i drżącymi dłońmi odsłonił materiał. Sukno opadło na podłogę, ukazując parę łysych, lekko różowych, łukowato wygiętych skrzydeł.  
Brwi Pana Uzdrowień powędrowały w górę, usta rozwarły się lekko, kiedy na jego twarzy zagościł cień zdumienia.  
\- Jak to się stało?  
\- Błagam, nie każ mi o tym opowiadać! - jęknął Adreasz.  
Na twarzy Rafaela pojawiło się współczucie.  
\- Chodzi mi tylko o sposób, w jaki je utraciłeś. To może być istotne.  
\- Zostały wyrwane - wypowiedział dramatycznym tonem.  
Archanioł zmarszczył brwi. Nie zadawał pytań. Przeszedł za Świetlistego by dokonać dokładniejszych oględzin i przesunął dłonią po nagiej skórze.  
\- Pióra odrastają. - powiedział po chwili.  
Oczy Adreasza zalśniły z ulgi.  
\- Zazwyczaj zajmuje im to parę tygodni, zwykle trzy - cztery. W twoim przypadku najpewniej potrwa to dłużej, bo organizm będzie musiał zaopatrzyć w potrzebne składniki wiele piór naraz. Przepiszę ci wywar, który przyspieszy trochę regenerację i ogólnie Cię wzmocni.  
\- Dziękuję, dziękuję... - zaczął Adreasz z przejęciem, ale nie dokończył bo drzwi otworzyły się zamaszyście.  
\- Rafałku! Daj mi te ziółka bo nie wytrzymam! - Niebieskie oczy Pana Zastępów, który bezceremonialnie wmaszerował do pokoju otworzyły się szeroko, kiedy spostrzegły obecność pacjenta.  
\- A temu co? Wyłysiałeś z rozpaczy po ulubionej odżywce do włosów? - parsknął rozbawiony.  
Łączyły ich dość bliskie stosunki, z racji pełnionej funkcji często kontaktował się z Adreaszem. Zwykle odnosił się do niego z serdecznością, ale i właściwą sobie bezpośredniością, co często wprawiało Świetlistego w osłupienie.  
Teraz było to coś więcej niż zakłopotanie, to była prawie rozpacz.  
Skrzywił się i instynktownie zasłonił się skrzydłami, zanim zdał sobie sprawę, że pogarsza tym tylko swoją sytuację. Wyglądało to tak, jakby wygięte skrzydełka kurczaka skierowały się do przodu, zatrzepotały, chcąc poderwać się do lotu i zwiędły, uprzytomniwszy sobie swoją ułomność.  
Michał parsknął śmiechem.  
\- Jak statek bez żagli - zaszczebiotał wesoło.  
\- Michał! - obruszył się Rafał - zamiast się z niego wyśmiewać, lepiej zająłbyś się tym, kto mu to zrobił.  
\- A co ja policja jestem? Niech idzie do żandarmerii, ja mogę co najwyżej szepnąć słówko komu trzeba, żeby szybko to rozpatrzyli.  
\- Więc wyjdź skoro nie masz nic do roboty i daj mi się zająć pacjentem.  
\- A moje ziółka?  
\- Spytaj Filiniela. I nie trzaskaj tak tymi drzwiami! - zawołał za wychodzącym Archaniołem. Za późno, drzwi zamknęły się z hukiem.  
\- Przepraszam za niego. Nie wiem czemu nikt go nie zatrzymał. - westchnął.  
Adreasz popatrzył na niego z wyrzutem.  
\- Zatrzymać jego? To rude tornado?  
Rafał uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na niego fachowym okiem.  
\- Masz rację, to średnio wykonalne. Poczucie humoru Cię nie opuściło, to dobrze. A teraz... trzeba coś zrobić z tymi ranami - dodał wskazując na zaognione strupy. - Usiądź, a ja pójdę po odpowiedni preparat.  
Kiedy wrócił, rozprowadził żółtą substancję po newralgicznych miejscach i rozsmarował inną, pachnącą ziołami po całej powierzchni skrzydeł. Skończywszy, wskazał na kilka fiolek i słoik stojące na biurku.  
\- Tego - wskazał na fiolkę z żółtą cieczą - używaj do ran, dwa razy na dzień, kiedy zaczną się goić wystarczy raz. Tym w słoiku smaruj całe skrzydła, wspomoże regenerację i załagodzi zaczerwienienia. Tego używaj do kąpieli, sposób przygotowania masz rozpisany na dołączonej kartce. Reszta jest do stosowania doustnego, również dwa razy dziennie. - wyrecytował. - To chyba wszystko. W razie kłopotów udaj się do mnie. A, i dbaj o zdrową dietę i sen! Intensywna regeneracja to wyczerpujący proces.  
\- Dziękuję. - Adreasz rozpromienił się.  
Podróż do domu upłynęła mu w spokoju. Perspektywa hodowania piór nie wydawała mu się taka zła. Lubił o siebie dbać, a w końcu będzie miał je z powrotem. Skrzydła! Nowe, ukochane, piękne, cenniejsze niż złoto i diamenty. Jak straconą i cudownie odzyskaną parę najdroższych przyjaciół.  
Tej nocy zasnął szczęśliwy, pełen nadziei na lepsze jutro. Śnił o zielonych polach Fatimy, a zgromadzeni wokół skrzydlaci wpatrywali się w niego jakby był samą Niewiastą. Stał tam jak na piedestale, dumny, z wypiętą piersią, a nowe skrzydła, większe i piękniejsze, niż kiedykolwiek, rzucały oślepiający blask, mieniąc się wszystkimi kolorami tęczy. Wtedy kątem oka zobaczył rudy błysk i z zaniepokojeniem stwierdził, że tłum nie patrzy już z podziwem, poszczególne osoby chichoczą i spoglądają z jawnym lekceważeniem. Wnet zorientował się co jest tego przyczyną. Pióra! Drogocenne pióra zaczęły spadać i spalać się na chwilę przed dotknięciem ziemi. Poczuł się fizycznie mały, kiedy ostatnie opadło, a tłum ryknął śmiechem, nie szczędząc drwin. Popadł w panikę, chciał stąd uciec, ale nogi jakby wrosły w ziemię. Spojrzał w dół i zobaczył dwie kurze stopki. Próbował krzyknąć, ale z gardła wyrwało mu się tylko gdakanie. Wtedy rozległ się prześmiewczy głos Samaela:  
\- Co kurczaczku, już sobie nie polatasz?  
Wtedy poczuł pod sobą wstrząs, a spojrzawszy w dół, ujrzał kurze jajo. Zapiał z rozpaczy jak kogut pod siekierą kata, kiedy przez tłum poniosła się kolejna salwa śmiechu i powtarzające się wołanie Ryżego Hultaja:  
\- Kuraki dworaki! Kuraki dworaki!  
Obudził się z krzykiem. Kilka minut zajęło mu dojście do siebie, uspokojenie oddechu i przyspieszonego bicia serca. Nawet po tym nie udawało mu się zasnąć. Leżał wpatrzony w cienie na zdobionym suficie i pozwolił myślom krążyć, a one wracały do niego przynosząc mu niezbyt podnoszące wnioski. Sen uświadomił mu coś, do czego wcześniej nie chciał przyznawać się nawet przed samym sobą. Coś w nim wtedy pękło, złamało go, kiedy bezwolny klęczał przykuty do kaloryfera. Pióra odrosną, ale czy to samo można powiedzieć o jego zszarganej dumie? Może już zawsze będzie słyszeć ten szyderczy śmiech Samaela?


End file.
